lastclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Jacobe
Alexander Jacobe is an original fictional character who first appeared in New X-Men. Character History Background Alexander Jacobe was born into hiding. His parents, Nathan and Ambrosy, each mutants, took every precaution to keep their family safe from the overreaching arm of the Superhuman Registration Act that had criminalized their very existance. Under false identities as the "Williams" family, the Jacobes eventually settled in San Francisco in order to raise their son with some semblance of a normal life. Under the careful watch of his parents, Alex grew up a healthy and happy boy. Even at a very young age it was clear that he had inherited their intellect as well as his father's natural athleticism; however, his complete immunity to both of their potentially deadly mutant powers hinted that he had also inherited the X-gene. Nathan and Ambrosy would later confirm this through genetic testing, but agreed not to tell the boy until he was older. In particular, young Alex has demonstrated a great interest in maths and sciences at school, and hopes to follow in the family footsteps to become a scientist when he grows up. He has an unusually strong sense of justice and fair play for a 3rd grader, and sees himself as a guardian for his friends in the same way his parents are so protective of him. Like most young boys Alex enjoys games of all kinds, especially team sports, though his mother is less enthusiastic about the latter and would prefer he stick to the relative safety of video games. Alex was named in honour of his father's best friend, Alexander Derasmo, and has long looked forward to meeting him in person. New X-Men Alex's instinctive need to help others inevitably came back to bite him one day at school, when he stepped in to help defend a classmate from a pair of bullies. A thorough beating was his reward, and though he could have fought back, chose not to, knowing that his parents had strictly forbidden him to fight. He still got in trouble, of course, and was sent to the vice principal's office to await further punishment, and for his father to come pick him up. Alex was prepared for this sort of fall-out. He knew that having friends meant that he may be called to make sacrifices for them, and reasoned that it probably wouldn't be the last time he'd wind up with a fresh shiner and a cut lip. What no one expected, however, was that his healing factor would pick that moment to kick in. His cut lip sealed itself up in a matter of a few hours, and even his bruising cleared itself up without a trace. His startled parents agreed that they couldn't send the boy back to class the next day without tipping the whole school off about the family secret, and so Nathan dodged that bullet by taking his son to work with him instead - a dream come true for Alex, who got to sit in on a college course in genetics and help his father out in the lab. Together they would narrowly dodge a second bullet, nearly getting themselves captured by the Initiativewhen one of Nathan's students also turned out to be a mutant. When The Order arrived in response to a tip, a lucky malfunction in the agents' mutant-detecting devices kept Nathan and his son off the hook, though his student wasn't so fortunate and was taken away to be detained and depowered. Just as life for the "Williams" family seemed to be spiraling out of control, they caught their lucky break. Senator Evangeline Whedon announced that same evening that the Superhuman Registration Act would soon be dismantled, offering mutants in hiding around the world a chance to live out in the open once again. It was a promise of a new life for Alex, who had known only secrets and hiding throughout his life. Alex has since moved into the newly refurbished Xavier Institute along with his family. He quickly became friends with Benjamin Derasmo, to the point where the two asked to be able to share a room, which they have boldly dubbed "Fort Awesome". A Cerebra scan performed by Headmistress Richmond identified Alex as only the second Omega-level mutant known to exist in the world, though the bulk of his powers remain unknown. Powers and Abilities Alex is an Omega-level mutant, potentially one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, though the full extent of his abilities is unknown. To date he has demonstrated only a low-grade healing factor which allowed him to recover completely from minor abrasions in under an hour, which initially suggested at most a Gamma-level mutation. Cerebra scans conducted by Andrea Richmond have indicated a some psionic ability, though his powers are likely multi-faceted in nature. It is not known when or how the full depth of his powers will emerge, but it may be important to note that his father's powers included a latent secondary mutation which only arose in response to a life-threatening experience. Alex is immune to both the energy-draining and healing powers of his parents; it is likely that his parents will share a similar immunity to his powers, whatever they may be. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Jacobe Family